


Bits and Pieces of My Heart

by Britt1975



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, Multi, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Memes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britt1975/pseuds/Britt1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts, Ficlets, Drabbles from my Darcy Lewis loving heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Merideath - Steve/Darcy - fake relationship

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a multishipper - anything is possible here. Relationships, pairings, ratings, fandoms and archive warnings are all subject to revison - each chapter will be clearly marked for the pairing.

Darcy slips her hand into the crook of his elbow and hugs his arm. “I really can’t thank you enough for doing this for me, Steve.” 

He smiles down and her and shrugs. “S’not a problem, Darce. I’m going to go get us some drinks, okay?” Darcy nods and settles back into her seat as he heads for the bar.

Steve hadn’t understood her panic over the wedding invitation – but after a lengthy explanation of the term ‘frenemy,’ a bout of what he’s pretty sure were crocodile tears and the most erotic pout he’d ever been the focus of – he’d given in and agreed to attend the wedding as her ‘boyfriend.’ He’d tried to explain that he would be happy to go as her date – more than happy since he’d been trying to work up the nerve to ask her out for a while. But Darcy insisted that only a ‘boyfriend’ would keep her from looking like a failure to her high school nemesis. 

Steve is pretty sure that her job as public relations liaison for The Avengers would be pretty impressive to most people – but apparently not for ‘back-stabbing-boyfriend-stealing-bitches’ – those required a ‘grade-A piece of man meat.’ 

Steve rolls his eyes in recollection and then twitches as a shrill squeal breaks through the reception hall chatter. 

“DARCY LEWIS!” 

Steve can see Darcy tense up from where he’s waiting for their drinks; he watches as the bride approaches her, exchanges air kisses and sits down in his seat. 

Darcy’s smile is wide, but Steve recognizes that it is the one she uses with the press and it bears little resemblance to the open happy smile she uses with her friends.

The woman holds out her left hand and Darcy politely leans over it and, he imagines, says all of the appropriate things. He turns back to the bar when the bartender catches his attention to ask a question about his order. When he finally gets their drinks and starts back to Darcy, he can see by the set of her shoulders and the tightness of her smile that the reunion with her ‘frenemy’isn’t going well. As he gets closer and begins to overhear the conversation, he can understand why.

“… and so of course when you replied with a plus one I had Mother speak to Denise to get the scoop. Imagine my surprise to hear that you don’t have a boyfriend.” Her tone clearly indicates a complete lack of surprise. “Your mom suggested that you must be bringing a friend.”  
“Denise isn’t my mom.” Darcy grits out as Steve steps around the bride to place their drinks on the table. 

Steve has never been a fan of bullies, and it’s clear that a bully is exactly what this woman is. 

“Sorry it took so long, sweetheart,” He slides his hand under the thick fall of Darcy’s hair, tilting her head back and winking down at her. “The selection here isn’t exactly top shelf.” Steve’s spent enough time with Tony Stark to know how to deliver a zinger. Steve flicks his eyes to her lips and raises an eyebrow. Mischief dances in her blue eyes and he takes that as permission to bend down and capture her lips with his own. 

Steve wasn’t expecting the spark of electricity that jolts down his spine at his first taste of her—or the way that Darcy gasps and opens her mouth to him. He wasn’t expecting her to grab his tie and pull him closer to lick into his mouth and tangle her tongue with his. He wasn’t expecting the insistent throat clearing that invaded the fog of lust that gripped him. 

He reluctantly breaks away from Darcy’s lips, trails kisses up to her ear to whisper “We’ll be talking about this later,” and grins at her whimper. He untangles her fingers from around his tie only to lace them with his own and bring her hand to his mouth for a quick kiss. If he happens to give her a little nip in the process, well, nobody has to know that but Darcy and she doesn’t look upset by it. On the contrary – he has to force himself to tear his eyes away from her flushed cheeks, half-lidded eyes and very satisfied smile. 

Steve puts on his own media friendly smile and turns to the annoyed looking bride. “Hi, I’m Darcy’s boyfriend, Steve.” He doesn’t like liars any better than he likes bullies, but since he plans on making it true before the end of the night, he decides he can let it slide.


	2. For Distelhawk -Clint/Darcy - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta'd - please poke me about errors.

Jane zoned out from her conversation with Tony and Bruce – once Tony starts in with engineering the how of her why – she’s out. Her gaze wandered around the room and settled on Darcy, curled into the corner of the big sectional sofa with her head bowed over her tablet. Jane frowned; she’s worried about Darcy – she and Erik both. 

Everything’s been such a whirlwind since they arrived from Tromsø two months ago. One minute she was standing in front of Colonel Fury demanding to know if he was stupid—and Jane still thinks that’s a valid question, because when you have a portal open up in the middle of New York City you don’t leave the person who knows the most about portals and inter-dimensional travel in fucking Tromsø—and the next minute Tony Stark was laughing uproariously and claiming her and anyone who came with her as his own. 

Before she could even think to say no, she and Darcy were ensconced in their own apartments in Stark Tower and Jane had a state of the art lab with unlimited funding, staff and pop-tarts. Some days Jane thought that maybe Tony wants to find the path to Thor even more than she does. 

Darcy had come along for the whirlwind – but as the dust settled, it became clear that the girl who had become her best friend was a little at sea in this new existence. With Jane’s new staff of scientists and science interns, Darcy’s support as a lab assistant was superfluous. 

At first she’d been invaluable in organizing and helping Jane set up the lab – but her specialized file systems were so efficient and intuitive that there was really nothing left for her to do other than monitor the care and feeding of Jane and her staff. 

Obviously, Darcy was too smart and far too capable a person to be happy spending her life as the lab nanny, and there’d been something different about her in the last few weeks. She seemed more focused, not lingering with Jane in the evenings and taking longer lunch breaks. Jane was afraid that Darcy might be preparing to bolt for a career that was better suited for her degree—and of course Jane wanted the best for her—but she also acknowledged a selfish need to keep her friend close. 

As Jane wandered to the bar to refresh her drink, she thought about her recent conversation with Pepper Potts. Pepper seemed to think that Darcy’s unusual mix of strengths and skills could be parlayed into something that would benefit both Darcy and Stark Industries, but she’d asked Jane to give her a few days to make sure she found the perfect fit. Until then, Jane was going to keep a closer eye on Darcy. 

Surprisingly, her observation yielded results sooner than expected. As she finished mixing her drink she noticed Clint Barton come in the room and take aim on Darcy. He ambled over to where Darcy was sitting and leaned over the back of the sofa. Darcy looked up when he spoke and a bright wide smile spread across her face. “I didn’t even know they knew each other,” Jane murmured to herself, or at least she thought it was to herself. 

“He has been dancing around her for about a month now.” Natasha spoke quietly from behind her. “I will deny it if you tell anyone, but it has been rather adorable.” 

Jane startled but managed not to jump, and she would have congratulated herself on her improved reaction to Natasha’s near silent approaches, except that when she raised her glass to take a sip, her hands were shaking. “Dancing around her?”

“S.H.I.E.L.D. still has him grounded, and he needed something to do. I may have hinted that she could use some self-defense lessons,” Natasha paused and looked Jane over. “As could you.”

Jane ignored the last part and continued to watch the pair interact. Clint grinned at Darcy and tugged on a lock of her hair, twirling it through his fingers. “That looks a little friendlier than a few self-defense lessons.” 

Natasha shrugged. “The lessons may have turned into a couple of lunches… a few dinners.” Clint laughed at something Darcy was saying and a sly smile crossed Natasha’s lips. “It is possible they went to the movies last night.” 

Darcy’s recent long lunches and unwillingness to linger in the evenings suddenly made a lot more sense to Jane. “Are you telling me that you played matchmaker between my assistant and Hawkeye?” 

“No.” Natasha’s voice was sharp, but her eyes were softer than Jane had ever seen them as she watched Clint lean closer to Darcy, ostensibly to point out something on her tablet. “Well, perhaps.”

“And when S.H.I.E.L.D. un-grounds him, what then?” Jane wanted Darcy to be happy, not heartbroken. Even a blind squirrel could see from Darcy’s flushed face and bright smile that she was more than a little taken with Clint. “He’s just using her as a distraction while he gets his head back on straight?” Jane didn’t feel the need to temper her questions, she was intimately aware of what Clint had gone through, what he was dealing with. She’d been up close and personal with Erik’s recovery. 

Natasha slanted a hard look to Jane. “I like Darcy very much, Dr. Foster, I would not have set her up to be hurt.” Natasha was quiet for a moment before she gave a heavy sigh. “I do not wish to betray the confidence of a friend, but look closely and I think you will see that it is more than distraction.” 

Clint had swung himself over the back of the sofa, landing next to Darcy, who giggled at his antics and playfully smacked his arm. 

“He fought it, at first.” Natasha had shifted closer, speaking quietly near Jane’s ear as they both watched the pair lean in to each other to watch something on the tablet. “He kept calling her a ‘good kid’ and said that she reminded him of the annoying little sister he never had.”

Clint kept glancing away from the tablet to gaze at Darcy, a soft smile on his face. When she looked up and caught him, he shrugged and grinned at her – tucking her hair back behind her ear when she blushed and glanced back down. 

“I do not think that is the way a man looks at his little sister.” 

“What changed?” Jane looked away from the pair and focused on Natasha. It felt like an intrusion to watch them, they were so wrapped up in one another and unaware of the observation they were under. 

Natasha shrugged. “It is hard to say. I do not subscribe to the healing powers of love. But one cannot argue that spending time with Darcy has been good for Clint. He is much closer to the man I knew before Loki tried to unmake him.” A grin flashed across Natasha’s face and she tilted her head at the couple. “He no longer talks to me about her, changes the subject when I ask about their lessons.” 

Jane furrowed her brow. “And you think that’s a good thing?” She couldn’t help but look back to see what Natasha was seeing. Darcy’s head was resting against Clint’s shoulder, his arm around her and his cheek pressed against her hair. Jane had to look away again, a pang in her heart jolting her with a sudden desire to get back to the lab – to get back to Thor. 

“Clint falls hard and fast when it matters. He talks to me about the ones who do not. What he is not saying now, speaks volumes.” Natasha tilted her head from side to side in a gesture that Jane could only describe as Russian. “I have not seen him this way since—” she shrugged again with a soft smile. “Well, it has been awhile.”

Jane started to ask another question when Natasha chuckled under her breath and whispered, “Finally.” 

She glanced back to see Clint hook a finger under Darcy’s chin and tilt her mouth up to his, brushing his lips against hers. Jane blushed when Darcy curled her hand around the back of Clint’s neck, clearly deepening the kiss. 

“Hmmm. I do believe that was the first one of those. But I do not believe it will be the last one.”


End file.
